Dallas Richards
Dallas Richards (July 18th, 1979) was born to Austin Richards and Kristen Richards. She is the older sister of Houston Richards. She grew up in Cascade Falls Rhode Island. Her grandfather, Don Richards was Sheriff of Cascade Falls when she was a little girl. When she was 18 years old her Grandfather and Uncle Ambrose Frisk were murdered by Roger Dunkill and his friends because they were looking into Mathias Bloom. After her grandfather's death, Cascade Falls was left without any police officers. Given that Dallas had submitted an application to join the force, Mayor Desmond Strudwick named her the Youngest Sheriff in the history of the town. Dallas struggled with the job at first. Most people in town didn't respect her as the Sheriff. This earned her some enemies. But her cousin, Amy Starkweather helped her out when she could. Both agreed to seek revenge for what happened to Amy's father, and Dallas's grandfather. After her grandfather's death her parents and sister moved away. When her sister turned 18 she moved back to Cascade Falls and took a job at Pink Dream. Dallas didn't like her sister taking the job, and wanted her to take something more respectable. Dallas often had to help her sister out of trouble. Because of lack of funding and interest, Dallas was the only police officer on the Cascade Falls Police Department staff until the Cascade Falls Killings. During the murder investigation Dallas herself was a suspect because her grandfather had been looking into Mathias Bloom. Dallas was the second suspect cleared during the investigation. During the murders, she was allowed to bring on two new police officers -- Carrie Hill and Lisa Hudson. During the investigation her cousin got revenge on the people who had murdered her grandfather and uncle. After the murder investigation was over, Dallas continued as Sheriff of Cascade Falls under new mayor Courtney Lott. =Childhood= Growing up, Dallas always knew that she wanted to be a cop like her grandfather. Though her parents wanted her to pursue other opportunites as well. Dallas and her younger sister were very close growing up, though their personalities were different. Dallas was a lot less outgoing, and followed the rules fairly strictly. She was also good friends with her younger cousin, Amy Starkweather. =Sheriff= When Dallas was 18 years old her grandfather and Uncle, the only two police officers in Cascade Falls, were murdered. She had filled out an application to the Police Department. But as she was the only applicant, Mayor Strudwick decided to name her Sheriff of Cascade Falls. Because of her youth, most people never took her very seriously on the island. She wasn't even old enough to legally drink. Crime in Cascade Falls was thankfully low, but this didn't make her job much easier. Dallas worked hard to earn the people's trust. When her sister turned 18, she moved back to Cascade Falls. Dallas would often help keep her out of trouble. Dallas worked closely with the mayor, though short-staffed she managed to keep the island safe. =Cascade Falls Killings= On the morning of July 13th, 2007 Dallas received an anonymous tip regarding the murders of the Dunkill Family. She arrived at the scene to find the bodies, but after heading across the street to Liam Dunkill's fathers house, the bodies were stolen by the killer. Dallas was named a suspect in the investigation, along with 19 others including the killer, Jordan Moore. Dallas was the second suspect eliminated from the investigation. She had been a suspect because her grandfather was murdered looking into Mathias Bloom. Dallas assisted the investigators in apprehending Ms. Moore. During the investigation she tripled the size of the department, adding two officers in Carrie Hill and Lisa Hudson. =Later Life= Dallas continued as Sheriff of Cascade Falls until she was 60 years old. She did eventually get married and have children of her own. =Quotes= "My grandfather was killed by a bunch of men, though I've been unable to prove it for many years. He was tortured to death." "From what I could tell, he was tied to a chair, and tortured using various torture methods. I'm not sure of the exact methods though." Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Chiefs of Police Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0